Fishing boats for single-hook fishing can improve an efficiency of fishing by fishing at a specific location or area where many target fish inhabit, such as fish reefs or shallows. Therefore, it is necessary to control the boat, for example, by fixing the boat at a point or causing the boat to move along a given drift fishing line.
Conventionally, such a boat control has been achieved by manually adjusting a rudder and a propulsion force (thrust) while a boat operator watches a motion of the boat. However, this method increases a burden of the operator.
Therefore, WO2013/121935A1 discloses an autopilot device which automatically sets a rudder angle in consideration of a disturbance (e.g., a wind).
However, the autopilot disclosed in WO2013/121935A1 may slow down the control speed over a change in magnitude and direction of the disturbance.